Tesoro
by Deardeay
Summary: Harry encuentra una poción que le sale a la primera, un animal que inhibe la magia y heridas de color morado. Y todo tiene que ver con la persona que menos le gusta (¡Ja!) del mundo.


Esta historia fue escrita para el fluffyfest como regalo para Zafy; la trama es de ella y los personajes de JK.

**Tesoro**

I

Las llamas de la chimenea refulgían en un verde intenso para llamar su atención. Del otro lado se encontraba el gerente mágico de _Keys_, hotel mágico/muggle situado en la mejor -según el folleto- isla del caribe. Llamaba para confirmar la reservación de una habitación lo bastante amplia para dos personas, con balcón y posiblemente una tina en el baño -descripción que había pedido el mismo Harry-. El gerente, por pedido del señor Potter, le había entregado un par de llaves, para que en el momento en el que llegaran pasaran a la habitación y no tuvieran que esperar en recepción. Confirmaron las fechas y el gerente se despidió alegando que el hotel estaría muy honrado al hospedar al héroe del mundo mágico.

Era el primer San Valentín que pasaría junto a su novio. Y quería que todo fuera especial, que Jerome no se sintiera mal porque todo el mundo buscaba un poco de atención de parte del niño que vivió; que pudieran disfrutar el uno del otro; que se acabaran todos los desplantes de Jerome y pudieran regresar a ser la pareja que eran al principio. Harry odiaba perder a la gente que le importaba, y Jerome definitivamente le importaba. Le escribió para saludar e informarle que ya tenía las llaves del hotel, y le reveló el lugar a donde viajaban: Granada.

Granada, no Granada la ciudad española, más bien la isla en el caribe, al norte de Trinidad y Tobago, y al sur de San Vicente y las granadinas. Una más de las insignificantes colonias británicas, llena de revueltas, de guerra y violencia al por mayor, para el mundo muggle; en cambio para el mágico era uno de los principales productores de la poción _tesoro_ -Nombre que recibe por un tratado de un muggle, de nombre desconocido-. Además de que Granada era el principal importador de nuez moscada, y tenía una gran variedad de flora idónea para pociones fuera de lo común. No por nada era llamada como la isla de las especies. La isla se la había recomendado Hermione, ésa había sido una de las paradas en su luna de miel, y moría de ganas de que Harry recorriera el lugar y conociera a una curiosa especie de animal mágico.

Harry recibió respuesta casi inmediatamente, Jerome decía estar muy emocionado con todo lo que se decía de la isla, y Harry soltó el aire que desde hacía días había estado reteniendo.

II

Eleanor nunca llegaba con las manos vacías, siempre que lo visitaba llevaba algún postre que ella misma había preparado. Cuando se trataba de pasteles la mayoría se le bajaban por abrir el horno -esas cosas muggles no venían con instrucciones-, a veces no los batía bien y quedaban grumos de harina. A pesar de lo desagradables que pudieran ser, Draco se los comía…. realmente sólo los probaba, nada se comparaba con ver a su novia sonreír. Eso se decía a sí mismo, porque al llevar el tenedor a la boca realmente evitaba que llorara y se emberrinchara como niña pequeña. Ese día había llevado una ensalada de manzana, y una sonrisa de las que casi nunca acontecen. Cuando Draco preguntó el por qué dé, Eleanor tomó su mano y respondió:

—Mi padre nos ha regalado un viaje a una isla del caribe—. Se mordió los labios y se lanzó sobre Draco. Para ser una chica sangre pura, criada con los mejores códigos de comportamiento, era muy impulsiva.

—Eso es increíble—. Draco mintió. Si el quisiera con sólo tronar los dedos podía llevarla hasta la luna -ahí no había sol que amenazara con dejarlo con apariencia de camarón-, pero eso era algo que no iba a decir, él sólo quería hacer cosas que la hicieran feliz. Debía.

—Lo sé, no es como esas playas muggles, iremos a una playa llamada _Grand Anse_, y según mi padre es totalmente mágica, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No puedo esperar a estar ahí.

III

El lugar era tal y como Eleanor lo había descrito: caluroso, de ese calor que afecta, pero que no hiere, arena blanca, de la que te incita a andar descalzo todo el tiempo y un mar de azul casi verde que te pide que vayas a él con cada mirada que le dedicas. Grand Anse era un lugar solitario, la mayoría de los turistas preferían Sant George, más muggle, más comercial, más visto, más desgastado. Al menos el señor Greenland había sabido elegir.

Un elfo doméstico llevó su equipaje a la habitación para acomodar sus cosas. Ellos prefirieron ir a comer primero a un pequeño local que presumía tener los mejores pies de nuez de la isla; y a menos que fueran a todas las pastelerías del lugar no lo descubrirían, así que Eleanor decidió que cada día de los que estuvieran en la isla irían ahí a desayunar. Draco nunca había estado ahí, y realmente no sentía ganas de conocer el lugar, gracias a su novia sabía que el lugar no tenía muchas cosas importantes, salvo un volcán, la playa y una reserva donde mantenían a las especies más exóticas de la región. Sin embargo Eleanor quería ir a todos los lugares posibles, mágicos y muggles, pero también quería complacer a Draco.

Al final lo logró convencer de ir a Sant George y de recorrer las calles. Llegaron vía flú -la otra opción era tomar una cosa llamada autobús y no, gracias-, a una tienda de atrapa sueños. Según la dueña estos eran diferentes a los que comúnmente se conocen. muy exitosos ya que muchas personas no estaban acostumbrados a los poiwkas, ni a sus poderes en tiempos de apareamiento. Eleanor compró un par para los dos, y salieron para encontrarse con un pueblecito mágico, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cuando regresaron al hotel el sol ya se había ocultado. El calor seguía siendo insoportable, pero ahora había una suave brisa que refrescaba. Draco moría por llegar a su habitación y darse un merecido baño, con burbujas y jabones olorosos. Eleanor en cambio quería ir a la playa y hacer nada, salvo recostarse sobre la arena, dejar los perfiles sangre-pura en la habitación, ser sólo una pareja común y corriente. Draco suspiró y aceptó después de que ella hiciera un puchero y sus ojos brillaran anunciando lágrimas venideras. El agua estaba cálida y refrescaba, Eleanor sonreía mientras lo abrazaba. Draco se sentía sofocado por el clima, por el agua, por los brazos que lo rodeaban. Le dio un beso en la frente, y la soltó para lanzarse al agua.

IV

Harry se despertó temprano. Buscó a tientas sus lentes en la mesita de noche y con todo el sigilo que reunió salió de la cama con rumbo hacía las cocinas del hotel, con una única parada en el baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse la pijama. Después de lo que había hecho por Dobby era más o menos conocido entre los elfos domésticos, así que no le costó convencer a unos cuentos para que le proporcionaran un desayuno especial para un día especial como lo era ese San Valentín.

Twex lo siguió a la habitación llevando él una bandeja con: panqueques, huevos con tocino, té, tostadas, mantequilla y una exquisita mermelada de fresas con Champagne. Harry le agradeció, entregándole un par de sickles. Las cuales al elfo le costaron recibir. Él estaba más que satisfecho de haber ayudado a Harry Potter, no necesitaba más nada. Harry aceptó las monedas de vuelta y abrió la puerta despacio. Jerome seguía durmiendo, Harry aprovechó para sacar un pergamino que había escondido concienzudamente el primer día en la isla; era ni más ni menos que una carta para su novio donde plasmaba uno que otro pensamiento hacía él. Nada comprometedor ni muy dulce. Sólo agradecimiento.

Harry abrió las ventanas ya que la habitación comenzaba a sentirse encerrada, Jerome desde la cama gruñó y le riñó por dejar que el sol le diera directo en la piel. Harry frunció el ceño e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Tomó la bandeja y se sentó junto a su novio que estaba dándole la espalda.

—Jerome, ey Jerome te traje el desayuno—. Harry recorrió la piel morena con sus manos y le dio un pequeño pellizco —Se va a enfriar, levántate—. Hizo la bandeja a un lado y se recostó detrás de él, lo rodeó con un brazo y olfateó su nuca. Jerome era cariñoso, siempre lo había sido y le encantaba cuando Harry lo mimaba. Reaccionaba rápidamente a cualquier contacto que se le propinara, o así había sido hasta un par de semanas atrás donde le rehuía, cómo ahora: Jerome se levantó de sopetón y corrió al baño, Harry liberó el aire de sus pulmones. Releyó la boba carta que le había escrito. Realmente no sentía que la habitación se iluminaba cuando él entraba. La quemó sin pensarlo. Tomó una tostada y comenzó a desayunar mientras esperaba a que su novio regresara.

El joven Dieye volvió después de veinte minutos, buscó algo de ropa entre sus cosas. Cuando estuvo vestido y bien peinado por fin miró a Harry, y a la bandeja de comida junto a él; intentó sonreírle, pero realmente no puso mucho empeño y sólo consiguió una mueca desagradable.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Harry.

—¡Fresas! soy alérgico a las fresas, pero claro, tú cómo ¿ibas a saberlo?— Harry frunció el ceño y lo dejó continuar, pero al ver que no decía nada se levantó de la cama, parándose frente a Jerome.

—¿Alérgico dices? ¿Cómo diantres quería que supiera que eras alérgico a las fresas si hace dos semanas que fuimos a comer con Ron y Hermione te comiste dos rebanadas del pastel de, adivina: fresas? Además no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, pudiste haberte comido lo demás.

—No quiero estar aquí— Musitó entre dientes.

Harry sintió la oscuridad tras sus párpados, el tiempo empleado, el dinero gastado, las energías consumidas se convertían en rocas que caían sobre sus hombros. Ésta era la primera vez que hacía algo más a parte de llevar el desayuno a la cama a alguien que no fuera él mismo. Jerome le daba cierta calma -toda la que puedes tener al poder dormir al lado de alguien, de quién sea-, solía escucharle, se reía de sus chistes, tenía el cabello sedoso y una sonrisa muy bonita. Había sido muy fácil para Harry enamorarse de él, lo conoció en San Mungo después de una redada un poco más complicada contra una pandilla de magos que disfrutaban hechizando objetos muggles. Jerome le había curado las heridas, y lo había invitado a salir.

Harry tomó su varita y salió a caminar. La habitación se había llenado de un calor insoportable y el sentía que no podía ni con su alma. La intención del viaje había sido en un principio que su relación se fortaleciera, que pudieran acostumbrarse a despertar con el otro a su lado por las mañanas, y todas esas ideas, que gracias al matrimonio feliz de Ron y Hermione se le habían metido a la cabeza. Jerome sólo quería... ¿qué quería, qué no hubiera fresas para el desayuno? Harry no podría saberlo, su novio nunca hablaba más que del trabajo, de la gente con la que compartía servicio o de los pacientes que llegaban, su cabello, sus dientes, su ropa; nada sobre él, ni de sus sentimientos. Vaya relación basada en la confianza.

V

Ya que Jerome había decidido ignorar por completo la reserva, Harry decidió que era buena idea visitarla. Transformó sus chanclas en un par de zapatos deportivos para moverse rápido y mejor. Según lo que Hermione le había dicho la reserva únicamente contaba con las dos especies más importantes de la isla, y no porque estuvieran en peligro de extinción, sino porque en cierta fecha del año controlaban toda la magia del lugar y sueltas podrían causar daños tan grandes como los de un tornado o un huracán. Harry no recordaba las fechas exactamente, pero por el momento no eran necesarias. ¿O sí?

Harry no esperaba que la reserva estuviera tan llena de árboles, por un momento se divisó vigilando el campamento, forzándose a recordar todas las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre los horrocruxes y la manera de eliminarlos. Un escalofrío le recorrió a lo largo de la espalda, pestañeó un par de veces para regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que Voldemort ya estaba muerto, que no había más carroñeros y que no había razón para estar ahí ni tampoco para regresar. Siguió caminando sin saber muy bien por dónde. El sonido de las aves lo guiaba y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea hacerles caso; estaba perdido. Pero para lo que le importaba. Avanzó siguiendo unas pisadas curiosas que recordaba levemente haberlas visto en el zoológico, mas no podía evocar al animal al que pertenecían.

Las gruesas ramas de los árboles le protegían contra el sol, pero no lo suficiente; los pies le ardían; moría de sed y sabía que había llegado la hora para descansar. Se recostó contra un árbol al que no podría reconocer ni aunque lo intentara. Se secó el sudor de la cara, limpió sus lentes con su playera y se dejó llevar por el sueño que de pronto lo había abordado.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque la espalda lo estaba matando, se había acomodado contra las ramas del árbol de una manera que no favorecía en nada a la comodidad y el encanto que se espera cuando uno duerme. Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, tronando sus huesos para sentirse mejor al instante, cerca de ahí escuchó pasos lentos y torpes, quienquiera que fuera debería estar usando zapatos no aptos para el terreno. Comprobó que la varita no se le hubiera caído del bolsillo de sus bermudas y caminó hacía los pasos que se habían convertido en voz. Se detuvo detrás de unos matorrales para comprobar que era buena idea mostrarse. —Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sólo a mí me puede pasar esto, ¡mierda! —Harry se quedó helado al reconocer la voz. No daba crédito a que de todas las personas en el mundo justo se lo hubiera encontrado a él, justo cuando estaba perdido. Cruzó los matorrales que los separaban y se vio amenazado con una varita de espino.

—¡Potter!— En efecto, Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a él.

—Malfoy— Sacó su varita en un reflejo y apretó la mandíbula para lucir más enojado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allá atrás?— Señaló los matorrales con la cabeza; dio un paso al frente. —¿Ah? —Insistió.

Harry pareció pensarlo un segundo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenía porque dar explicaciones, mucho menos a él. —Qué te importa— respondió.

—Me importa porque no puedo lanzar ni un maldito hechizo —dijo entre dientes —y tú eras la única persona en kilómetros, ¡me convertiste en un squib!

—¿Qué?— Harry lucía asustado, las palabras parecían habérsele atorado en el cogote. —¿Cómo diantres crees que lo hice? ¿Esto es en serio, Malfoy?

—¡Eres el puto héroe del mundo mágico! algún hechizo igual de retorcido que tú, habrás creado. —A Harry realmente le sorprendió que alguien como Malfoy creyera que él podría crear hechizos de ese tipo, era un poco extraño después de que lo tratara como un idiota en la escuela. Pero más extraño era verlo con el cabello despeinado y el rostro rojo de furia.

—Sabía que eras estúpido, pero no me imaginaba hasta que grado ¿tan pronto se te olvidó cómo mover la varita al lanzar un hechizo? —Malfoy no era mago de su devoción, sin embargo eso de quedarse sin magia sonaba peor que quedarse sin un brazo, o con impotencia eréctil para siempre. Así que provocarlo sonaba una buena idea, quizá de la furia su magia podría volver a él o al menos podría divertirse un rato.

—_Expelliarmus_— Gritó Draco y de su varita no salió nada, ni siquiera un par de chispas. Su rostro se puso morado de ira, su respiración era irregular e igual de dura que la de un dragón enfurecido. Harry sólo miraba, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar. A lo lejos se escuchó un mugido, y Harry se sintió idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Invocó un _lumus_ y el resultado fue el mismo que el de Malfoy; no tenía magia.

—No te quedaste sin magia, idiota ¿acaso no leíste ninguno de los folletos sobre la isla? —Draco levantó una ceja, preguntando "¿y eso a qué viene?" Harry negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo— En la isla hay una especie de animal que inhibe toda la magia de la isla en tiempo de apareamiento, justo como ahora. Hermione dijo que era todo un ritual que se llevaba más o menos una semana, y que...

—No me importa lo que haya dicho Granger, y tampoco me importa lo que tú tengas que decir—. Draco dio media vuelta y se marchó por el camino que había llegado, resbalándose continuamente a causa de sus chanclas. Había sido muy descortés de su parte irse sin agradecer, Harry creía que no hubiera estado tan mal un agradecimiento por haberlo librado de un seguro ataque de pánico. Pero era Malfoy, qué cosa buena se podría esperar de él.

Harry estaba atrapado entre un pseudo bosque sin comida, ropa o agua. Qué decir de la falta de magia, así que buscó un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche (la reserva era demasiado grande y la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada cómo para poder buscar una salida).

VI

Harry había encontrado una cabaña en medio de la nada. Estaba medio deshecha y sólo contaba con un sillón destartalado. Supuso que hacía años había sido utilizada para controlar a los animales, ahora lo hacían desde otra manera, dejándolos ser y esperando que el daño no fuera mucho, además de cercas eléctricas muggles. Sacudió el sillón lo más que pudo y salió a buscar algunas frutas para comer. Antes de encontrar cualquier cosa comestible se encontró, otra vez, con Draco Malfoy el cual para más inri estaba herido y tirado en el suelo. Tenía la camiseta rasgada y grandes rasguños a través del abdomen.

Conocía el hechizo para solucionarlo, estaba en uno de los libros que Jerome había dejado en su casa; lastima que justo entonces no tenía ni una gota de magia. Malfoy estaba inconsciente y sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar. Harry lo cargó intentando no producirle más dolor, lo llevó hasta la cabaña que había encontrado, lo dejó sobre el sofá y se dispuso a revisar sus heridas. Eran profundas, pero no tanto como para producirle daño a sus órganos vitales, ni siquiera para haberlo dejado inconsciente. Harry salió en busca de un río o de una presa, en ese instante la comida no importaba tanto, necesitaba agua para limpiar las heridas de Malfoy y para despertarlo. Tomó un palo lo suficientemente grande para defenderse si se encontraba con lo que fuera que hubiera herido a Draco. Dos kilómetros al noreste comenzó a escuchar la marea, volviendo sus pasos más rápidos se encontró con el mar, un mar sin arena, sólo agua de color azul, sólo un viento magnifico y una paz instantánea. Parado sobre una roca se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era: no tenía nada en que llevar el agua y la noche cada vez estaba más cerca como para ir y volver con Malfoy en brazos. Estaba seguro de que claudicaría a la mitad, se sentía terriblemente cansado.

¿Qué haría un muggle en su situación? ¿Dejar morir a Malfoy?

Harry se quitó la camiseta para lavarse la cara y el cuello, bebió un poco del agua frunciendo el ceño por el exceso de sal y empapó su camisa. Llevaría el agua en ella, de todas maneras el agua no estaba purificada precisamente, seguro le causaría más daño al rubio al limpiarle las heridas con ella. Cuando regresó Malfoy seguía como lo había dejado. Revisó que su pulso y su respiración anduvieran bien. Era extraño como todo parecía estar bien, a excepción de los horribles rasguños, pero estos ni siquiera sangraban, y Malfoy seguía como si hubiera recibido un _petrificus totalus_. Harry le limpió el rostro e intentó no fijarse en él, en lo cambiado que estaba después de tantos años, en lo tranquilo que lucía su rostro y lo terriblemente suave que estaba su cabello. Repasó sus labios con un dedo, su mano temblaba y sabía que la taquicardia había comenzado, sólo que no sabía por qué. Limpió al rededor de las heridas y buscó un lugar donde dormir.

Las costillas le punzaban y entre más se movía más intenso el dolor se volvía. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada furiosa que Malfoy solía tener.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?— Preguntó en un tono más calmado del que Harry esperaba.

—Te encontré herido y te traje aquí, la otra opción era dejarte ahí y que los animales te comieran.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

—¿Qué?— Harry se enderezó— no, claro que no. Seguramente el lugar no es tan grande como pensábamos y por eso di contigo dos veces.

—Entonces dime donde está la salida. —Malfoy tenía una mano en su abdomen cubriendo sus heridas, como si intentara que Harry no pusiera los ojos sobre ellas.

—No podemos salir, ayer no dejaste que terminara de explicarte, pero... —Harry se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras correctas.— Los poiwkas son criaturas muy extrañas, cuando las hembras están en celo inhiben la magia, porqué el uso constante de ésta las descontrola y no se da la fecundación, llegó a haber casos donde además morían. Así que poco a poco con el pasar de los años fueron creando una burbuja que absorbe la magia para que puedan aparearse sin ningún problema de no tener crías.

—¿Esto sucede cada año?— Harry asintió, asombrado de la manera en la que Malfoy lo miraba —Entonces debe haber un montón de poiwkas.

—No realmente, viven máximo tres años y hacen todo eso para que la especie no se extinga. Algo muy fascinante, si me lo preguntas.

—Pero no te lo pregunte—. Malfoy se levantó del sofá, caminó hacía la salida con pasos lentos mientras Harry no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Malfoy tenía algo que lo atraía, como si fuera mierda y él una mosca. Se levantó y fue tras él, con el pretexto de que pudiera sentirse mal y él estaba ahí por si algo le pasaba, no porque quisiera estar a su lado. No había razón alguna para que quisiera eso. Malfoy encontró un árbol de _chin ups_ -la fruta local-, y fue todo lo que desayunaron.

Malfoy le pidió que lo guiará hasta el mar, necesitaba lavarse y tenía un poco de sed. Se ignoraron todo el camino, Harry sabía que Malfoy quería decirle algo, se le notaba en el rostro y en la mirada que le rehuía. Harry buscó una roca para poner sus ropas para poder nadar un rato, pero el rostro pálido (más pálido) de Malfoy le dio terror.

—¿Estás bien?— Malfoy pestañeó como si volviera de un viaje a su interior, miró a Harry con desconcierto y negó debidamente. El auror se acercó a él y le preguntó con la mirada que era lo que le pasaba, Draco señaló su abdomen con su cuerpo y Harry no creía lo que veía. Sus heridas seguían abiertas, pero al contrario del rojo que se supone deberían de tener, tenían una línea morada por todo el contorno. —¿Qué diantres...? —Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente a las heridas y por su mente pasó toda la información que había leído sobre la isla. —Tesoro— Harry susurró.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?— Preguntó Draco alucinado.

—Nada, sólo... En un libro que habla sobre la magia de la isla menciona una poción llamada tesoro, según decía cuando los poiwkas absorben la magia, nada de nuestro mundo funciona, las pociones son únicamente brebajes asquerosos, los elfos domésticos pierden la memoria y somos más débiles que cualquier muggle—. Harry pensó en Jerome y en lo horrorizado que debía de estar al no tener nada de magia y no saber hacer nada por su cuenta. —Esta poción funciona porque la inventó un muggle, creo un brebaje para uno de sus hijos que estaba enfermo de viruela, viruela común, y le funcionó a la maravilla, para nosotros funciona aún mejor porque muchos de los ingredientes sirven para estabilizar la magia, en pociones comunes.

—A ver, ¿por qué ésta funciona y las otras no?

—Por que tú cuando haces una poción necesitas tu varita, tu magia y él al ser muggle no necesitó de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Preguntó Malfoy inseguro, todo sonaba muy bonito para ser real.

Harry dudó antes de responder, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca. —Me informe para venir aquí, quería sorprender a alguien con lo mágico del lugar, pero al parecer la magia se acabó antes de tiempo, por eso me perdí. —El rubio le ofreció una sonrisa burlona, Harry supo que había hablado de más, no quería que nadie supiese que no servía para nada relacionado con parejas románticas. —¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí?

—Mi novia— respondió secamente, pero al ver que Harry esperaba una respuesta más completa suspiró y respondió:

—Su padre nos regalo el viaje, ella insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no, luego hizo la escena más estúpida de celos, y llegó a pedirme perdón diciéndome cosas como "coshita, peldóname, ya sabes como soy" —Harry no se midió con la risa que soltó después de que Draco arremedara a su novia. Éste lo vio con los ojos inyectados en furia, pero no le dijo nada. Para recompensar Harry le contó sobre Jerome y su odio a las fresas.

—¿Le llevaste el desayuno a la cama, te gritó y no hiciste nada? Eres un mandilón Potter. Seguro te encanta ser dominado en la cama también. —Terminó con una risa siniestra, como si estuviera imaginándose las mil y una maneras en las que podría dominar a Potter en la cama. Harry no replicó nada porque algo de cierto había en sus palabras.

—Nos salimos de tema, realmente no sé que le esté pasando a tus heridas, pero podríamos intentar hacer la poción. Los ingredientes son muy sencillos y creo que todo lo encontraremos aquí ¿sabes reconocer las plantas, cierto?— Draco bufó y asintió.

Al final ninguno de los dos se metió a nadar, las heridas de Draco cada vez estaban más llenas de eso morado y él tenía miedo de tocarlo y que al final una capa de lo-qué-sea-que-fuera lo rodeara completamente. En el camino regreso a la cabaña, habían juntado algunas de las plantas que necesitaban, era una receta facilísima, pero no todos conseguían prepararla, al ser tan sencilla se volvía complicada para los magos que no creían que algo tan poderoso no necesitara más nada que fuego y mucha paciencia.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Draco se echó sobre el sofá, su piel estaba cada más blanca a diferencia de la de Harry, que estaba bronceada. Malfoy había empapado su camiseta, se la puso sobre la frente buscando un poco de estabilidad a sus bochornos. Harry se incoó a su lado y pasó sus dedos sobre los bordes de las heridas. —Mierda, ¿Qué haces?— Draco le dio un manazo para que se alejara.

—Reviso tus heridas— Regresó su mano a donde la tenía y no dejó que Draco los disturbara. —Es como si se te hubiera infectado, pero no entiendo porqué el color ¿recuerdas quién o qué te hirió?

—Parecía un lobo

—Aquí no hay lobos

—Nunca te dije que hubiera ¿o sí? Te dije que parecía

—Qué extraño

—Ni que lo digas— musitó entre dientes y aspiró con todas sus fuerzas. No sé sentía bien. La luz tras sus párpados lo absorbió y ya no supo nada de sí.

VII

Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía, sentía como si alguien le hubiera echado algún hechizo de pegamento. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro limpiando sus ojos y no encontrando nada que quitar. Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse más ligeros y poco a poco pudo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con una habitación borrosa.

—Despertaste, gracias a Merlín. —De algún lado conocía a esa voz, la había estado escuchando mientras la oscuridad lo absorbía, le había estado cuidando, limpiándole y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Potter, pensó. Entró en pánico. Su respiración se aceleró, podría sentir el corazón latirle en la garganta, qué estaba pasando. —Ey, Malfoy ¿estás bien?— Potter le calmaba, Potter le hacía sentir bien, ¡Claro que no se encontraba bien! Para nada. Sintió una mano en su pecho y otra pasando debajo de su cabeza, Potter le decía cosas, cosas para que se tranquilizara. Suspiró e intentó la respiración que muchas veces había usado durante la guerra.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando ya estuvo tranquilizado.

—Te desmayaste. Tres días— Draco abrió los ojos del asombro, se miró el abdomen con un reflejo para darse cuenta de que las heridas ya no estaban, sólo le quedaba un rastro oscuro de lo que habían sido. —La poción funcionó— Harry sonrió, Draco se sintió extraño y bajó la mirada.

—Gracias, supongo— Dijo con un tono bajito, esperando que no lo escuchara, que creyera que había sido parte de su imaginación y no un hecho. Harry le respondió con una risa preciosa y le dijo que había encontrado un lago –artificial- cerca, había conseguido algunos pescados y quizá le gustaría comer. Draco asintió y devoró todo lo que Harry le entregó. El agua seguía sabiendo horrible, sin embargo no había razón para ponerle pero cuando se sentía tan bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal— Respondió mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

—¿Te duele algo o...?—Draco negó con la cabeza impidiéndole terminar la pregunta, apresurándose a hablar:

—Me pelee con mi novia y la dejé en el hotel, debe estar hecha mierda. Seguro no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente— Potter no sabía porque pero esa respuesta le había molestado, como molestan las espinas chiquitas que entre más intentas sacarla, más se mete y más molesta.

—Tengo los libros donde investigue, puedo prestártelos si quieres.

—No sería mala idea. —El silencio dominó la conversación, a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro días juntos -uno en realidad, Draco estuvo dormido tres-, y había algunas dudas pendientes, ninguno dijo nada, es decir, estaban en una cabaña abandona compartiendo un viejo y roto sofá con la persona que había sido su enemigo jurado durante más de medio lustro, sin ganas de golpear o hechizar, y se sentía extraño, como la parte de un sueño de esos que ocurren después de cenar únicamente caramelos.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, inmediatamente maldijo a todos los antepasados de Potter por haberle hecho sentir escregutos en el estómago, se llamó hufflepuff infantil, un par de veces hasta que vio la cara de Potter y se dio cuenta de que no eran animaluchos en su estómago, era su magia que había regresado. Sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y le dio el enhorabuena a Potter.

Potter se ofreció para una aparición conjunta, creía que aún podría estar débil y no debía exponerse a escindirse. Aceptó porque en el fondo sabía que moría de ganas por tocarlo. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, recargó su cabeza en el hombro y se inundo de su olor, Potter realmente apestaba. —Necesitas un baño—Dijo tapándose la nariz con una mano.

—No soy el único. —Sintieron el jalón horrible de la aparición, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban de vuelta en el hotel, el cual parecía normal, no cómo si hubiera estado cuatro días sin magia y sin elfos domésticos. Entraron y subieron juntos al elevador. Harry se bajó en el tercer piso, se despidió con un nos vemos por ahí, y una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa. A pesar de haber estrado tres de los cuatro días dormido, se había acostumbrado a Potter y era raro verlo partir.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación Eleanor se lanzó a sus brazos, lo llenó de besos y se puso a llorar. Le pidió que nunca le hiciera lo mismo, que ella lo amaba y no sabría que hacer si lo perdía. Le besó las manos y lo abrazó con tanta fuera que Draco se sintió sofocado. Intentó separarse para darse una merecida ducha, pero ella no lo quería soltar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Draco jamás en su vida había estado tan incomodo.

—Eleanor, por favor, compórtate como la dama que eres y suéltame para que pueda bañarme.

—Draqui, no me importa que estés cochino, no, no, no. Yo quiero estar contigo y que me hagas cariñitos toda la tarde.

—Eleanor— Su novia seguramente se había criado en el mismo lugar que la Lunática Lovegood, sus miradas que se suponen tendrían que imponer miedo no les afectaban en nada. Maldita sea.

—Te estuve tejiendo un suéter por San Valentín, y tú, oh Draqui, te extrañé tanto. —Seguramente el karma existía. Después de haberse burlado tanto de los horribles suéteres que los Weasley recibían cada navidad, había llegado la hora de pagar, y lo peor no era que le hubiera tejido un suéter, sino que seguramente pondría esa cara de cachorro para convencerlo a usarlo aun cuando afuera hacía más de treinta grados. Ojalá a Potter le estuviera yendo peor.

VIII

En efecto, después de que le hubiera permitido bañarse, le había obligado a usar el suéter; era de color blanco con un enorme corazón que contenía las letras: D+E. Una de las mangas era más larga que la otra y le picaba.

—Amor, vamos a la playa, sólo fuimos una vez y ya mañana tenemos que volver— El hecho de que ella tuviera un puesto importante en el Ministerio no era pretexto para tomarse más días de lo acordado. A Draco le daba igual, él con un negocio propio podía tomarse los días que quisiera, pero no quería tomarse ningún día, quería meterse al mar, que las olas se le restregaran con fuerza y que se llevaran la incomodidad que desde que había regresado su magia, estaba con él.

El cielo se había nublado y los treinta grados habían bajado considerablemente hasta diez -supuso que era a causa de los mentados poiwkas-; el viento soplaba con más fuerza, las olas chocaban contra la arena y si bajaban no se vería _tan_ ridículo usando un suéter de San Valentín. Eleanor agregó un forro calentito a uno de sus cardigans para protegerse del frío. Se dejó las chanclas ya que no solía tener nunca frío en los pies. Tomó a su novio del brazo y bajaron juntos hacía el atardecer.

Eleanor lo jaló del brazo corriendo hasta la orilla del mar, que las olas alcanzaran a rozar sus pies descalzos. —Cuando no regresaste creí que te habías ido, que me habías dejado, y vine aquí y quería lanzarme, no quería vivir si no estabas tú—. Eleanor buscó la mirada de Draco, pero éste miraba con mucha atención hacía el frente. Eleanor continuo—: Pero ya estás aquí, y quiero que nunca me vuelvas a dejar, me duele horrible el corazón y, —su voz temblaba— oh Draco, yo te amo tanto.

Draco quería decirle: Yo también, yo también te amo Eleanor, mas las palabras se quedaron atoradas, el pensarlas había sido un reflejo, Draco ya no la amaba. La abrazó y besó su frente, ella se abalanzó sobre sus labios y lo besó como si de eso dependiera su vida. Draco tenía los ojos abiertos, veía como los párpados de su novia temblaban, las emociones que había volcado en forma de beso, y una obsesión que parecía comenzar. Si de algo Draco estaba seguro era de que tu vida no debería depender de nadie, y él no quería ser la persona que controlara la vida de alguien más. Terminó el beso y se apareció en el mar sin arena de la reserva.

—Mierda— Dijo.

—Me gusta más que me llamen Harry, Potter no está mal, pero mierda definitivamente no.

Potter estaba ahí. Sentado sobre una roca bebiendo whisky de fuego, y por el contenido de la botella supuso que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Draco no le respondió nada, se quedó parado observando cómo el viento formaba las olas, cómo las mangoneaba a su antojo, sin importarle estamparlas sobre roca. Él había hecho algo parecido, lo acababa de hacer. Sabía que Eleanor lo consideraba la parte más importante de su vida, dejó que se lo dijera y no le impidió que lo besara, que creyera que él sentía lo mismo, cuando eso ya no era verdad. Y la abandonó, y ésa es la cosa más cobarde que había hecho en toda su vida.

—Malfoy, ven y siéntate conmigo. Aún me queda mucho whisky, y no quiero estar solo—. Draco se acercó más por el alcohol que por hacerle compañía. Harry le entregó la botella y se talló los ojos. —Mi novio me dejó, me dijo que...—Lo pensó un momento— no, no me dijo nada, cuando regresé ya no estaba. —Potter lo miró como si le pidiera un consejo, o algún chiste tonto para olvidar, sin embargo no hizo falta ninguna gracia para que Potter se retorciera de risa. —Qué... suéter tan... feo—Dijo con mucha dificultad —¿Lo sacaste del antiguo baúl de Ron?

Draco miró su suéter, no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas de Potter, el suéter era horrible. —Me lo dio mi novia— Dijo cuando las risas cesaron —Me extrañó mucho estos días y se puso a tejer, y si hubiera tenido un horno muggle seguramente me hubiera hecho un horrible pastel, o galletas en forma de corazones, o con mi cara.

—Qué dulce.— Potter inhaló y exhaló —Jerome nunca hizo nada por mí, es un maldito ¿y sabes qué, Draco?— Ninguno se percató de la nueva manera en la que lo llamaba —Tú necesitas a alguien que te encienda, no que te endulce o que te teja suéteres más horribles que los de la señora Weasley.

—¿Alguien cómo quién, Potter? —Preguntó hastiado de la situación, cómo si no se mereciera a alguien más, cómo si no supiera a quién quería justo en ese momento.

—No lo sé— Respondió, pero si lo sabía: alguien cómo él.

—¿Alguien cómo tú, tal vez? Tú ya me enciendes, me exasperas tanto que me dan ganas de explotar. —Le dio un trago al whisky de fuego, se la pasó a Potter, pero éste no sólo agarró la muñeca, sino que también su mano y lo jaló, acercándolo, poniéndolo incomodo, nervioso... puso su mano libre en su nuca y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo. Draco no dudo en responderle, soltó la botella importándole poco el lugar al que fue a parar y guió la mano libre de Potter hacía su cuello.

—Quiero que explotes en mí— Dijo Harry en un susurro.

El lugar era incomodo, pero que importaba; el viento calaba, pero no era una prioridad, ellos tenían un cuerpo caliente a su lado que eclipsaba al clima, que eclipsaba todo.

Cuando regresaron al hotel su ropa estaba deshecha a causa de la lluvia. No sabían que hacer, no sabían a qué habitación ir, no sabían que vendría después.

—Pasaron muchas cosas como para que te deje así como sin nada—. Draco musitó después de un rato, enredando sus dedos con los de Harry.

—Eres mi tesoro, y los tesoros no se dejan a la deriva—. Potter respondió.

—Cállete, acabo de dejar a mi novia por ñoña, no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo.

—Nunca lo harías, nunca has podido vivir sin mí y nunca podrás—. Draco lo arremedó quitándole el valor a las palabras, sintiéndose apenado porqué en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Nada sería lo mismo sin él. No lo dejaría ir jamás.

Le dio un beso en los labios, caminaron hasta la recepción del hotel y pidieron una nueva habitación. Granada aún tenía muchas cosas maravillosas que mostrar.

FIN


End file.
